Tamago
by Shu amatsukami
Summary: Teman masa kecil miku , Gumi , Rin dan Len kini telah pulang kembali ke kota dimana mereka biasa bermain bersama , Tetapi perasaan mereka berubah pada Kaito , tidak sebagai teman tapi lebih...


Tamago

Disclaimer : Yamaha , Crypton future media , dan lainnya

Main Characters : Kaito , Len , Rin , Miku , Gumi

Rated : T

Cerita sedikit tidak cocok untuk anak-anak

Romance / Comedy

Warning : Bahasa aneh , fiksi / tidak nyata , OOCdll..

.

.

.

 **Saya harap para Readers senang dengan fanfict ini (mesikpun judul sama cerita gk nyambung ) , dan juga saya tekankan bahwa saya tidak meniru fanfict orang lain saya hanya mendapatkan ide yang saya dapatkan , bila didapati kesamaan mohon maaf :v .**

 **Saya harap Readers memberi kritik dan saran pada saya , karena dengan kritik dan saran , saya dapat memperbaiki fanfict ini.**

 **Sekian dan selamat membaca !**

Book 1 : - Chapter 1 : Telah kembali...

Summary:

Teman masa kecil miku , Gumi , Rin dan Len kini telah pulang kembali ke kota dimana mereka biasa bermain bersama , Tetapi Kaito yang sekarang tidaklah berubah...

Tok-tok-tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar didepan pintu kamar Miku , Gadis twintail itu membuka pintu tersebut dan terlihat Ibunya memberi sebuah kabar.

"Miku-Chan , ada kabar baik untuk mu ! " Kata Ibu miku dengan senyumannya.

"Ne , ada apa ibu? aku baru saja bangun tidur " Miku menjawab dengan malasnya.

"Temanmu Kaito akan kembali kekota ini karena orang tuanya menyuruhnya untuk kembali kekota ini. dia belum ada tempat tinggal jadi dia akan tinggal di rumah kita sementara waktu " Jelas ibunya.

"Benarkah ? K..kaito ? A..pa ? dia tinggal disini ? " Jawab gugup miku , Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari ibunya.

"benar , hihihi ... anak ibu ternyata sudah suka sama seseorang ya? " goda ibu miku

"I..itu tidak benar bu , aku mandi dulu b..bu . Aku harus segera berangkat ke sekolah " ujar miku dengan gugupnya.

"Iya...iya . Setelah persiapan untuk sekolah , segeralah menuju meja makan , kita akan sarapan " kata Ibu miku lalu pergi kedapur untuk memasak makanan.

Lalu miku segera menutup kembali pintu kamarnya itu , ia segera mengambil handuk untuknya mandi .

'Kaito ? sudah 7 tahun berlalu semenjak kami tidak bisa bermain bersama . kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin dia sekarang berumur 17 tahun . Seperti apa ya tampangnya sekarang ?Seperti apa keadaannya sekarang? Masihkah dia mengingat temanya ini? ' gumam miku yang sedang mandi .Berbagai pertanyaan dia lontarkan. Ia mulai membayang Wajah kaito yang sangat tampan , tinggi .

'Kyaa... apa yang aku pikirkan ' wajah miku kembali memerah.

 **FlashBack:**

"Ayo aku yang jaga ! " kata anak laki-laki berambut Biru itu .

Ya , itu adalah kaito . Kaito bermain petak umpet bersama Miku ,Len ,gumi dan Rin.

"baiklah , temukan kami . kami akan segera bersembunyi !" kata gadis berambut twin tail alias Miku .

Miku , Len , dan Rin bersembunyi dan berhasil membuat Kaito kebingungan.

"minna.. dimanapun kalian kalian berada aku akan mencari kalian! " teriak Kaito. Ia pun berjalan-jalan mencari teman-temanya itu .

"Rin! Kau jaga! " teriak kaito mendapati Rin bersembunyi dibalik pohon . Setelah kaito menemukan Rin , gumi dan Len , ia tetap tidak menemukannya juga .

"Miku-Chan! Dimana kau ? " Kaito terus melontarkan kata tersebut dengan mencari miku .

Miku sama sekali tidak ditemukan lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak.

"Kyaa! " teriak gadis berumur 10 tahun itu alias miku .

Kaito yang mendengarnya langsung segera mencari sumber suara tersebut .

"Teman-teman tolong! " teriak miku sekali lagi.

Len yang melihat Miku yang ketakutan karena didepannya ada anjing yang sangat besar langsung memunggunginya.

"Miku-Chan ! segera pergi dari sini akan kupancing dia ! " kata Kaito . Miku yang mendengar kata-kata Kaito hanya bisa mengangguk dan segera lari dari tempat Kaito .

"Anjing ! kejar aku kalau berani ! " kata-kata sok heroik ini dikeluarkan oleh Kaito .

Guk guk guk !

Anjing besar tersebut langsung berlari mengejar kaito .

'aduh sial , aku dikejar beneran . sebenarnya akukan hanya ingin terlihat seperti pahlawan didepan Miku-Chan' gumam Kaito dengan berlari sekuat tenaga...

 **Flashback End..**

Setelah sarapan miku segera bergegas ke sekolah . Ia ingin segera memberi tahu kabar ini pada Rin dan Len sahabatnya sejak kecil hingga sekarang .

"minna.. kemarilah " panggil miku kepada Len,gumi dan Rin , mereka yang merasa terpanggil langsung menengok kearah suara tersebut.

" Ada apa Miku-chan ? " tanya ketiga orang tersebut kebingungan.

"Apakah kalian masih mengingat Kaito ? ia akan kembali ke Kota ini ! " jelas miku dengan riang gembira.

" benarkah ? apakah ini mimpi? "teman-temannya kaget tidak percaya karena sudah 7 tahun mereka tidak bertemu , sampai-sampai mereka mematung selama beberapa detik .

" iya benar , selain itu . umm.. –" miku yang tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah menghentikan penjelasannya .

"ada apa miku ? " tanya mereka

"dia akan tinggal serumah denganku , T..tapi ini hanya S..sementar jadi ini tidak akan berlangsung lama dan juga ka..arena orang tua kami saling kenal jadinya dia ti..inggal dirumah kami " jelas minggu dengan membuang mukanya karena ia tidak ingin temannya melihat bahwa wajahnya sedang memerah .

"Apa!? " teman-teman miku semakin kaget dan mematung lebih lama.

"kau menyukainya ya miku ? liat tuh wajahmu memerah " goda Gumi.

"Apa yang kau katakan ? wa...ajahku tidak merah " Miku berusaha menutupi keadaanya sekarang .

"lalu kapan dia akan kemari ? " tanya Len .

"Nanti sore dan juga katanya ia bersekolah disini " jelas miku.

"huaa , benarkah ? " teman-teman miku tidak percaya bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama lagi semenjak mereka tidak bertemu selama 7 tahun .

"seperti apa ya dia sekarang ? " Rin dan Gumi membayangkan wajah kaito yang tampan dan cool . wajah mereka memerah karena membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang kaito.

"mungkin saja dia sudah berubah ? " tanya Len.

"itu tidak mungkin , mana mungkin orang yang lugu , baik hati , dan pemberani sepertinya berubah !?" ucap miku.

"siapa tau ? "

Miku , Rin ,Gumi dan Len sudah tidak sabar bertemu Kaito . Mereka ikin segera bertemu .

"bagaimana kalau kita menggelar pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Kaito " kata Rin .

"benar juga katamu Rin , tumben pinter " ledek Len .

 **Buuk!**

"bukannya kamu ya yang gk pinter?! " ucap rin kesal dengan mumuk kepalan Len.

"Ampun , dari dulu kalau marah kamu itu memang berbahaya " kata Len dengan mimisan _ .

"Baiklah minna , pesta akan kita adakan dirumahku . kalian segeralah datang kerumahku sebelum Kaito datang ya? " kata miku

Mereka semua setuju , Akhirnya obrolan mereka berakhir .Miku memberikan daftar bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue . Pada saat pulang sekolah mereka segera pulang kerumah masing-masing dan mempersiapkan pesta untuk Kaito . Setelah siap mereka langsung menuju rumah miku untuk membuat kue .

Sesampainya dirumah miku...

"Minna , ayo kita buat kuenya ! " teriak Miku . rumah miku sepi karena orangtuanya sedang pergi keluar kota karena pekerjaan .

Mereka semua sangat bahagia . Len mendekorasi tempat diruang tamu bersama Gumi . sedangakn Miku dan Rin membuat kue...

.

.

.

.

Sore hari kemudian...

Ting tong !

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring . Jantung miku , Len , Rin , dan Gumi berdegup kencang karena mendapati suara bel yang diduga yang menekan adalah Kaito.

"euhm.. permisi ! , apakah ini kediaman Hatsune ? " tanya laki-laki berambut biru yang kini ada didepan pintu tetapi tidak ada respon . lalu hpnya berbunyi dan ia membuka hpnya untuk melihat isi pesannya.

" **Kaito, bila tidak ada orang dirumah kamu masuk saja. kuncinya Tante taruh di bawah karpet depan pintu "** kata-kata pesan tersebut yang diduga dari ibu miku .

Kaito yang membaca tulisan di sms itu langsung mencari kunci yang ada di bawah karpet . tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"ha? Tidak ada? " Kaito memutuskan untuk masuk langsung kedalam rumah tersebut .

Kreek.. Terbuka!

Suara pintu membuat jantung miku , gumi , Rin dan Len berdetak semakin kencang ...

.

.

.

"Permi-" belum sempat bicara , omongan kaito sudah dipotong.

"Selamat datang ! Kaito ! " ucap mereka berempat yaitu Len ,Rin , Gumi , dan Miku.

"M..minna? " Kaito terbelalak karena tidak percaya didepannya ada teman masa kecilnya yang dahulu sangat kecil .

 **Kaito P.O.V**

Aku kebingungan karena kunci yang diberitahukan oleh ibu miku tidak ada . Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk segera masuk kedalam rumahnya dan yang ternyata tidak terkunci . dan setelah aku buka...

"Selamat datang! " kata segelintir orang yang ada didepanku.

Aku tidak percaya karena mereka adalah teman masa kecilku , aku hampir tidak mengenali mereka . Mereka sudah berbeda dari yang sebelumnya pernah aku lihat .

 **End of Kaito P.O.V**

"Kyaa! Kaito tampannya ! " Gumi , Rin , dan Miku terbelalak dan kaget karena melihat didepannya sesosok laki-laki yang tinggi tampan dan yang pastinya cool.

"Eto.. " wajah Kaito terlihat malu-malu .

"Apa-apaan kalian itu , yang jelas masih tampan aku " dengan bangganya Len bilang seperti itu lalu Braak! . tiga pukulan menuju kepalan Len .

" , hehehe ayo Kaito segera kemari ! "ajak Len dengan memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"oh iya , kenapa ramai-ramai begini ? . Apakah ini acara tv yang jahilin orang itu ? mana kameranya? " ucap Kaito sembari berjalan menuju mereka yang membuat teman-temannya sweatdrop.

"oi kaito apa Cuman perasaan kami saja atau kau sekarang menjadi payah ? " kata Len bersamaan dengan tawa teman-temannya itu

"whoaa Miku kamu semakin cantik dan juga besar ya? " Kaito terlihat malu-malu untuk menatap miku .

"eh!? Apanya yang besar !? Mesum ! "

Plak! Pukulan diterima Diwajah Kaito.

"sip aku ada temennya " ucap Len .

"Apannya yang temen ? " Kaito mimisan.

"Aku kira kalau sikap mu itu berubah , sampai sekarang masih saja Mesum! " teriak miku dengan menutupi dadanya .

"Apa yang kamu katakan Miku-Chan ? yang aku maksud adalah tubuhmu . " ucap Kaito sweatdrop

"untuk kali ini aku maafkan!" ucap miku kesal.

"baiklah teman-teman berikan kaito ruang , ayo kaito segeralah minta permohonan lalu tiuplah lilin diatas kue ini! " kata Gumi .

"Baiklah teman-temanku " ucap Kaito dengan bersiap-siap untuk meniup lilin itu.

Gumi , Miku, dan Rin masih tidak percaya meskipun sikapnya tetap mesum seperti dulu tetapi ia tampak keren apakah mereka semua menyukai miku?

"Aku... ingin ... "

Deg deg

" Jadi Raja Harem ! "

 **Bruh!**

Teman-temannya jatuh dan sweatdrop.

"bercanda minna , yosh semoga kami selalu bersama ! " ucap Kaito lalu meniup lilin .

"Baiklah sekarang kita potong kuenya , biarkan Kaito duluan ! " kata Len.

"Baikl-" omongan kaito terpotong lagi .

"biar aku saja yang memotongkannya " kata Rin mengambil pisau dan piring.

"Tidak! , Aku saja tampaknya kaito butuh orang yang pandai men-nyuapinnya " kata Gumi.

"Anoo teman-teman " Miku terlihat tidak berdaya karena berdebatan itu .

"Aku saja , potongkan untukku " kata Len . Para gadis2 itu pun melemparkan pisau kearah Len . Aduh !

"Woy ati2 dong " teriak Len karena hampir saja terkena :v .

"teman-teman cukup . biar aku yang memilih " kata Kaito . suasana tersebut menjadi hening .

"Miku ? bisa kau memotongkan kuenya untuk ku ? " pinta Kaito . Miku yang diberipermintaan itu pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan memotongkannya .

"Aaa~" Kaito membukakan mulutnya .

Hap!

Miku menyuapi Kaito dengan senyuman manisnya , Kaito yang melihat miku yang memerah , Miku yang sadar akan tatapan Kaito , wajah miku ikut memerah.

'Miku yang pemalu , wajahnya yang cantik membuatku ingin-' Kaito yang belum menyelesaikan gumamannya itu langung terpotong .

"I..ini bukan berarti aku peduli padamu ya Baka ! ini makan " Miku tiba-tiba memasukaan semua Kue yang dipiringnya hingga Kaito tak bisa bernafas .

"Apa-apaan kamu ? berkepribadian ganda? " Kaito kaget dan tak bisa mengunyah makanannya yang terlalu banyak dimulutnya.

"hihihi " miku kembali tertawa , teman-temannya yang melihatnya sweatdrop.

Semalaman mereka berpesta dan mereka saling mengobrol .

Chapter 1 End.

 **Gimana Readers ? Jelek ya? Maaf karena aku baru buat :v .**

 **Jangan lupa untuk beri saran dan kritik ya ! .**


End file.
